saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kanzeon Bosatsu/Introduction
Kanzeon Bosatsu Merciful Goddess (観世音菩薩) is one of the five great Bodhisattva who live in Heaven, one who administers mercy and compassion and she is hermaphrodite. She's the person who ordered the Sanzo Ikkou to go to the west. She's the aunt of Konzen Douji and the one responsible for bringing Goku and Konzen together. Personality She is a straightforward, broad-minded, self-righteous goddess. Kanzeon has a very presumptuous side and gets bored easily. When addressing herself in the Japanese version, she uses "ore" (俺), the masculine version of "I''", that is often tied with arrogance. It may seem like she enjoys sending various trials to Sanzo and the others, but ever since 500 years ago, she puts her heart and soul into watching over the way Goku and the others live their lives. She believes that things that never change are boring. She doesn’t want to interfere in other fights and has always liked to observe entertaining performances . However, while watching Konzen's group fight to escape Heaven and protect Goku, it becomes apparent that simply watching and not doing anything can also be hard. Another instance was when Sanzo was about to die due to blood loss, where she descended from Heaven alongside Jiroushin to save him from grave danger.Saiyuki, chapter 13 Despite of her masculine and arrogant side, she still possess a soft side as well. For an instance, she embraced Goku after Konzen's death and told him that it was all her fault for causing him so much pain.Saiyuki Gaiden, chapter 34 She is actually very conscious of everything and it weighs heavily on her mind. Later, when Jiroushin comes to find her, she was smoking.Saiyuki Gaiden, chapter 34 She states that she is actually very selfish, for she couldn't bring herself to seal away Goku's name along with the rest of his memories.Saiyuki Gaiden, chapter 34 Appearance Kanzeon Bosatsu appears is mostly that of a woman. She is portrayed as a intersex in the manga, while in the anime it gives no indication of her being anything other than a female. She is tall, with with some masculine traits; even her face is a mixture of male and female. Like most gods, she has a red chakra. Her hair is typically a black-silver color, though it has also been seen with a tinted blue hue to it. She wears their hair in a high yet long, ponytail and has violet eyes not unlike Sanzo's (i.e. Konzen's). She wears a long white dress-like robe that allows her legs to be plainly seen. In the original manga, the top part of the robes was is transparent, but in the anime opaque. The dress has a gold metal belt around her middle as well as golden choker around her neck, golden armlets, and golden anklets. There is a sun or lotus like pendant with a reflective surface that is held by a chain and lays to rest between her rather larges breast. Depending on the series, her earrings change style, but are usually made of gold all the same. Sometimes she appears wearing a shawl draped over her arms. Relationships 'Konzen '- He is the nephew of Kanzeon BostasuSaiyuki Gaiden, chapter 1. Both of them were dying in boredom in heaven, but ever since the heretic child came, Kanzeon took the child in and left him under Konzen;s care. She seems to be fond of the child calling Konzen a sun. Konzen seems doesn't get along with her (even after 500 years ago) and seems to share an odd relationship, but Konzen used to talk to her when it comes how corrupt heaven is. She even gave him a favor and asked if he can continue to be Goku's sun. Later, Konzen punched his own aunt when she was knocking out the Seiten Taisei, Goku, but kicked Konzen in the stomach in retaliation, telling him not to regret saving Goku's life, to which Konzen responded that he won't.Saiyuki Gaiden, chapter 17 In the end of Saiyuki Gaiden, Kanzeon’s care to her nephew was shown by confronting Goku and asking him if he was going to waste Konzen’s effort and sacrifice. After 500 years, when Konzen was reincarnated as Genjo Sanzo, she sometimes refers to him as Konzen since he still reminds her of her nephew, and might feel some connection to him. 'Jiroushin' - He is the loyal assistant of Kanzeon Bosatsu and most likely someone she considers as her closest friend. He’s the man who always reminds Kanzeon’s paper works; attitude and the right thing to do though Kanzeon ignore it most of the time because she is bored in heaven. He is always seen beside Kanzeon’s side and playing Shogi with her. Kenren refers to both of them as an “old married in a sitcom” when Goku asked about her hobby and was about to response, Jiroushin covered her mouth telling to her not to tell it to a kid.Saiyuki Gaiden, Tenjo no Ari It was hinted that they have a sexual relationship. He refers calling Kanzeon Bosatsu in her full name and sometimes Bosatsu or Bosatsu-sama ---sama'' is used to address people ranking higher on the social ladder---. Powers & Abilities Ep. 1]]Enhanced Strength: She displays enough natural power to knock out Goku after he’d changed into his Seiten Taisei form.Saiyuki Gaiden, chapter 16 This implies that she may be one of the strongest people introduced thus far. Limiter Manifestation: Like Konzen and Sanzo, Kanzeon can manifest and replace Goku's Limiter, something she states that only gods can do. Blood Transfusion: After Sanzo sustains massive blood loss from Rikudo's attack, Kanzeon replaces Sanzo's lost blood from a wound he sustained with some of Gojyo's blood that she stole--and gave--through a kiss. Not to mention that she managed this magical blood transfusion between an AB blood type and an A, which otherwise would have killed Sanzo under normal circumstance. References Category:Subpage